lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-24.100.95.102-20181123181310/@comment-34840791-20181123204543
@PanakesBlossom I really hope you don’t mind me counter arguing your counter arguments but...here ya go (ps I’m sorry if this offends anyone, this is simply my opinion...) 1st: it’s true, love triangles can work out the first choice, there are a lot of awesome stories that have that. But the thing is, SOPHITZ seems expected and a little cliche. I’m not saying it’s COMPLETELY expected, but to me SOPHITZ seems like that love story in A LOT of books I’ve read... 2nd: Sophie and Fitz love may not be childish, but that doesn’t mean it’s right either. I totally get what your saying about life and stuff, but Sokeefe is a bit the same. To me, Sokeefe seems more thought through, there have been LOTS of hard trials they’ve been through. They’ve both made STUPID mistakes but It brings them together. And I know this is probably an annoying argument so I’m sorry, but most of their relationship is based off of looks and “oh that was so cute” stuff. That is very good In a relationship, but if that’s all, just looks and cute personalities, a lot of trouble could come from that. And I have to disagree slightly on the real life thingy, after being together for a few weeks maybe Fitz is already ready for Sophie to get her match making papers and marry her. Yes, they’ve known each other for years, yes that’s sort of the culture with the elves, but doesn’t it seem a bit...rushed? Keefe has been gradually getting closer to Sophie, and he backed off in Flashback because he loves her enough to let her plan her life without poking his way inside. I’m not saying Fitz is pushy or inconsiderate, but all I’m saying is he doesn’t love her enough to let her love anyone BUT him. Keefe is patient and willing to wait. 3rd Personally, I don’t think Keefe is sexist at All. Though that’s totally my opinion. Sure he was a little “Prince Charming” a bit in Nightfall, but he’s learnt from that. Remember in Flashback how he was betting that Sophie would be good at like EVERYTHING? Not to mention how he brags about how smart and strong he is. Yes Keefe is jeleous, but SO IS FITZ! Wouldn’t you be jealous if your true love was dating your best friend? Yes I know that sounds cheesy, but I think it’s totaly normal for Keefe to feel jealous. Yes Fitz compliments her constantly as well, but Keefes are more sincere, less your powerful, marry me type flirt. Not that Fitz does that all the time, he does compliment her because he likes her, but he seems a bit power hungry for me... 4th Okay, so I think Sophie was crying because it was her crush saying it. Sorry, this part in Flashback got me TRIGGERED, so it might not make much sense. Think of all the HORRIBLE things Keefe has gone through, sure Fitz has an evil brother he barely saw, and it is VERY hard for Fitz, but I kinda think Keefe has it worse. Sophie is one of the ONLY people he’s EVER opened up to, he’s told her things no one else knows about him. I got frustrated with Sophie because she kind of went to damsel in distress mode whenever Fitz appeared. (Example, shoulder town) I like Keefe and Sophie because Keefe doesn’t need telepathic excersizes to get to know her and trust her, he knows her in ways Fitz doesn’t. He’s seen her at her worst, Sophie has seen Keefe at his worst, yet they still care for each other deeply. Yes, Sophie and Keefes relationship was more friendship in the earlier books, but (QUOTE) friendship leads to teasing, teasing leads to flirting, and flirting leads to...TRUE LOVE❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ I love how Keefe and Sophie are friends as well as romantically interested. I don’t know about you, but I like the idea of my spouse being my best friend. Also, Sophie knows that Keefe uses jokes to deal with things. She knows when he starts being reckless that he’s really just scared or sad or feels alone. She’s one of the only people who can help calm him down, and this is why I love Sokeefe. They help each other. Also, I know this is all opinion, but I just could not like Fitz because of his anger. I get that’s his character flaw, Keefe has one too, but at least Keefe doesn’t treat his friends like trash when he goes through tough times and they don’t agree with him. I totally understand Fitz anger, but I hate how inconsiderate he was to others whenever something bad happened. Again, I’m SUPER sorry if this offended anyone, this is just my very long fangirling rant �� SOKEEFE FOR DA WINNNNN ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️������